Operating systems are system applications that manage computer hardware and software resources. Operating systems may operate as intermediaries for software resources to access the computer hardware, may schedule tasks efficiently, and the like. There are different kernel types of operating systems that have specific addresses, labels, names, and the like. Example kernel types may include Windows® by Microsoft® of Redmond, Wash., Mac® OS X® by Apple® of Cupertino, Calif., Linux®, and the like. When an operating system is installed on a computing system and manages the lowest level computing system resources directly, it may be referred to as native to that computing system. Each kernel type of operating system may be associated with a particular debugger (e.g., LLDB® for Mac OS X, WinDBG® for Windows, KDB® for Linux, etc.) that uses symbolic information pertaining to the associated operating system to perform one or more debugging operations. Conventionally, system-level debugging of an operating system is supported by a debugger native to that operating system using the specific symbolic information to assist the debugging process.